


Never Say Never

by frantic65



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:12:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frantic65/pseuds/frantic65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A holiday reunion brings up an ongoing issue in Brian & Justin's relationship. Several years post-513.</p>
<p>Written for the qaf_giftexchnge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Say Never

"Justin!" Jennifer exclaimed, pulling her son into a tight embrace. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"Merry Christmas, Mom." Justin smiled and returned the hug, blinking quickly as his sight blurred slightly with unshed tears. He'd missed her, too. "Brian sends his love from Toronto."

Jennifer bit her lip, rubbing his arm gently. "Come say hello to everyone, Honey."

Justin nodded, following her into the living room.

Suddenly, he stopped short as a small body slammed into him, eager arms latching onto his waist.

"Gus?" His arms wrapped around his stepson's shoulders, squeezing him lightly in greeting.

His gaze traveled past Gus to a familiar figure smirking sardonically at him from the corner of the room.

"I don't understand." He walked toward Brian, Gus still attached to him like a starfish. "You told me you were going to be in Toronto at the lesbian's love nest, being force fed tofu casserole for Christmas until you puked."

Brian shrugged casually, teeth catching his bottom lip somewhat nervously. "Well, plans changed when the muncher's heater died a spectacular death, and I convinced them to let me bring Gus here instead of staying in a tacky hotel for the holiday."

"So, Mel, Linds, and JR are alone in a hotel for Christmas?" Justin's brow furrowed in confusion for a moment. "Brian, why didn't you invite them to come here? I know my Mom would have loved to have them."

Brian sighed loudly, pulling Justin away from his son gently, and pulling him snugly against his body. He leaned in close, speaking softly into Justin's ear. "We dropped Michael's munchkin off at Casa Deb's a few hours ago, leaving Mel and her little woman to sex it up in the Honeymoon Suite that I generously paid for, probably as we speak." He shuddered in mock terror at the thought, before stealing a kiss and whispering against Justin's mouth. "And now with that horrifying vision in my brain, I'd like to suggest we retire to the guest bedroom for a rejuvenating cocktail before dinner."

Justin tangled his fingers in Brian's hair, completely lost in the familiar warmth of Brian's lips; lips he'd been missing while they'd both been traveling non-stop on business for the past month.

Finally breaking away, he spared a guilty glance in Jennifer's direction, who was trying hard not to stare at their impromptu make out session in her living room.

Molly chose that moment to distract Gus with a new game on her iPad, wrinkling her nose teasingly at the two men now standing with foreheads pressed together, oblivious to everyone else in the room.

Jennifer shook her head in amused defeat as her son led his partner up the stairs toward the bedrooms. "Dinner will be in one hour, Justin." She called after them. "One hour, Brian! I mean it!"

"Yes, Mother Taylor." Brian answered obediently, pushing Justin along playfully.

Justin's lust-stricken brain tried to form an answer, but it seemed Brian's tongue was suddenly stuck in his mouth, and his back was pushed roughly against the wall outside the guest room.

"You should have told me." Justin panted as he came up for breath finally, entering the bedroom and falling with Brian onto the bed. "I haven't seen you in almost a month, and you let me believe it would be New Year's Eve before we would be home at the same time. I thought I was getting phone sex for Christmas this year." He pulled impatiently at Brian's sweater and jeans, removing them in record time as Brian returned the favor.

"It's called anticipation," Brian murmured as he sucked a mark along the pulse racing wildly in Justin's neck, teeth nibbling as he made his point. "And it's really fucking hot."

Justin could only moan in agreement as Brian's mouth closed over his nipples before moving down to gently tongue at his navel, all the while whispering dirty words of lust that had Justin lost in a haze of desire.

"Just fuck me already, Brian." He eventually managed to groan, legs restlessly wrapping around Brian's waist, trying to pull him closer.

Brian reached over to grab some lube and a condom, growling teasingly at Justin's horny impatience. "Patience, little boy. Good things come to those who wait." He slicked up his fingers, carefully opening Justin's hole until he was pushing back trying to force Brian to speed up.

Brian gave Justin's ass a playful smack even as he lined his cock up and pushed slowly into Justin's tight, hot hole. They both groaned loudly as Brian slid balls deep, and Justin felt his world right itself again after too many days and nights apart from the man he had loved since he was a seventeen-year-old virgin.

"Mmmm." He moaned in pleasure as Brian began a slow yet steady rhythm of short thrusts followed by deeper, harder ones as their bodies quickly became reacquainted with each other.

"Uh." Brian answered to Justin's sounds, arms cradling Justin's head as he leaned in to capture his lips hungrily.

Justin shut his eyes and felt his orgasm build as his dick slid between the taut skin of Brian's abdomen and his own stomach. He grabbed Brian's biceps and pulled himself as close as he could get to his body before falling back onto the soft surface of the bed in the aftermath of their mutual sexual explosion.

"Damn." Justin panted, threading his hands through Brian's hair where his head rested in the crook of his neck. "I fucking missed that." He pulled Brian's head up from his chest to lock eyes. "I fucking missed you."

Brian's hands moved to Justin's face, brushing the sweaty hair back from his forehead. "I am extremely missable, aren't I?" He dropped a few kisses onto Justin's nose and cheeks, actions belying the flippancy of his words.

Justin smiled up at Brian before sighing and trying to escape from beneath him, eyes searching for his own stray clothing that littered the floor. "So," he started, glancing at Brian from beneath his eyelashes. "How soon will it be until I'm missing you again?"

Brian watched him thoughtfully, still lying where Justin had left him. He rubbed his hand across his eyes tiredly before patting a spot on the mattress next to him.

"Come here." He said quietly, reaching a hand up to pet through Justin's hair when he had settled. "I know this year has been for shit with all the traveling I've been doing, following several other years that haven't been much better."

Justin mustered up a smile, leaning into Brian's touch. "Hey, I don't mean to sound like a whiny little bitch. It's not like all I do is sit at home pining away for your ass; fine as that ass might be."

Brian preened as expected for a moment, before sobering again. "I cancelled all of my pending business trips for the next few weeks." He rolled his lips, waiting for Justin's reaction to the news.

"Brian, that's terrif---" Justin was close to speechless, but the smile of delight that had started to cross his face suddenly faded into suspicion as the implications sunk in. "Wait." He said, grabbing Brian's still stroking hand and placing it on his lap, gripping it tightly.

"What's wrong?" He continued, sounding increasingly alarmed. "Are you sick? You had two weeks of trips scheduled on the West Coast in January. Tell me you're okay."

Brian broke free of Justin's iron grip, fingers immediately landing on the nape of Justin's neck to give it a reassuring squeeze. "Whoa there, Chicken Little. The sky is not falling here." Brian shook Justin gently, making sure his eyes were focused on him. "I'm simply taking a few weeks off so I can spend more time with you and Gus."

Justin watched Brian closely for a few more seconds before he relaxed, and gave a tentative smile. "Really? The great Brian Kinney is taking some time off to smell the roses?" He teased, pulling Brian to a sitting position so he could straddle his lap.

"Please." Brian snorted, derisively. "Flower smelling is for pathetic queens and trolls. I simply realized I wasn't getting my recommended daily allowance of blond boy ass given that our mutual schedules have been hopelessly out of alignment for most of the past year."

"Ah, I see." Justin nodded wisely, nudging his nose affectionately against Brian's neck. "I'm relieved to see you're taking an interest in your wellbeing after all those years of decadent living." He paused to steal a few slow kisses. "But why isn't Gus going home to Toronto Sunday?"

"Well, it appears our son has inherited very strong powers of persuasion..." Brian nudged Justin's hip with his own when he saw his partner roll his eyes. "...from his mother." Brian continued with a smirk. "So, it appears we have a full-time son for several weeks."

Justin smiled up at Brian, leaning in to press their lips together softly. "Having Gus with us is a great way to ring in the New Year, Brian. I don't have any commissions pending until the Spring, and the new gallery manager in San Francisco is doing a great job. Besides, I've been thinking about cutting back on my schedule for a while now, maybe doing one show a year instead of two, only accepting local commissions. So, it's perfect timing."

"Hmm." Brian hummed, eyes narrowing slightly at Justin's words. "Cutting back on your schedule is a little different than clearing it off for the foreseeable future though. Gus is only staying for a few weeks, he's not moving in. What's going on in that devious brain of yours, Dexter?" Brian lightly tapped on Justin's forehead with two fingers.

Justin shifted uneasily, pulling himself out of Brian's arms to sit cross-legged on the bed instead. "Shit, you know me too well, don't you?" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Brian just stared steadily, knowing from long experience that nothing Justin did was ever arbitrary or spontaneous when it came to his career. He had a keen business mind, and was excellent at self-promotion. Skills that Brian had admired and encouraged in the lad from the moment he'd realized Justin was so much more than a tight ass and a pretty face.

But he also suspected the reason for Justin's seemingly sudden decision to severely cut back on his workload might involve something they had argued about several times in the last few years without ever coming close to an agreement. But it wasn't like Justin needed to ask his permission for anything anyway.

Fuck that hetero bullshit.

Even after all these years, Brian was adamant about no locks on doors and no fucking sacrifices in the name of love. Yet Justin was also the one person who still made him nervous as hell when he started to get that certain look in his eyes. The look he was sporting right now. The look that usually meant he had come to a decision and had already begun to act on it. The look that might mean that Justin would leave for good this time, and no bombed building or ridiculous country mansion would bring him back again.

"Justin--" Brian finally began after the silence became awkward. He pinched his nose in frustration as Justin's expression turned from hopefully determined to discouraged and resigned. "If this is about your wanting a kid, we've already been over this and you know my feelings on the subject." He dropped his hand from his face and cupped his fingers around Justin's chin, gently.

"I don't want to be a full-time Dad, and that's not going to change. I know you keep thinking that I don't mean it, or that I'll suddenly realize that our happy homo home just isn't complete without 2.5 kids running around, asking for help with their homework, and leaving sticky fingerprints on my Armani suits, but I'm not that type of fag and never will be."

Justin held Brian's gaze and nodded his head, this is not new territory for him anyway. "Yes, I know Brian, you've never been less than honest with me on the subject of kids, and I am not about to go behind your back now."

He placed his hand over Brian's, which was still resting against his face, turning his lips toward Brian's palm in a kiss. "And I know if I decided to have a child anyway, you'd let me go, thinking you were doing me a favor by giving me my freedom. Making a huge sacrifice in the name of love while trying to uphold another bullshit Kinney rule like, 'No locks on our doors.' Your logic has been flawed there from the start, you know, but it seemed harmless enough to go along with it if it meant you'd stop freaking out about our being partners...for life."

Brian pulled his hand away in mock annoyance, but he's smirking at the little shit, almost embarrassed at the relief he feels at Justin's words. "Those rules are not bullshit, but perhaps they are a tad outdated, now that you bring it up." He gets serious again though, sitting further away as though trying not to be influenced by Justin's proximity. "But if being a father is that important to you, I don't want to be the reason you don't do it. All I've ever wanted is for you to be happy and to be the man you were meant to be."

Justin inched closer to Brian, leaning into his personal space, leaving no doubt that his next words are not to be taken lightly. "Our life together is what makes me happy, but for quite a while I've felt like something was missing." He continued quickly when he sees Brian start to shut down on him. "Not a child, Brian. What's been missing is us. We see anonymous hotel rooms across the country more than we see our own bedroom, and we share that bed even less."

Brian pulled his lips in, but kept silent for the moment, unable to argue the point. "So, I decided to cut back on my own schedule, and reassess a few things. I'm not going to push you to do the same, not unless you truly want to, but I figure at the very least, we won't be two ships that pass on our way to a connecting flight anymore."

Brian put a warm hand on the nape of Justin's neck and pulled him closer until their foreheads touch. "I won't make a promise I can't keep, but I had been considering turning over the West Coast accounts to the senior ad execs for a test period. With the understanding that I'd fire their collective asses if they fucked up."

Justin pressed their lips together, murmuring softly, "I wouldn't expect anything less from you, Mr. Kinney. And I promise if my biological clock starts ticking too loudly, I'll teach a fingerpainting class for toddlers down at the Gay and Lesbian Center until I get it out of my system." He laughed at the horrified look on Brian's face at the thought of anyone deliberately seeking out small children with dirty hands. He began a campaign to wipe the painful idea from Brian's mind with Round Two, when there's a pounding on the door.

It's Molly, laughing when Justin yells at her to stay on the other side of the door. "Dinner's past ready, you sex freaks, and Mom is getting ready to lose her Christmas cheer. Get your clothes on, and be downstairs in five minutes or I'll send her up next time."

Justin gave Brian a last, lingering kiss, rubbing his nose against Brian's cheek before moving reluctantly away. "Later?" He asked, hopefully, fully aware that while there are still details to be discussed, their current situation seems to have been resolved.

Brian grabbed at his arm as Justin started to move away to locate their discarded clothing, causing him to lose his balance and fall back against the pillows next to Brian's head. The open and vulnerable expression on Brian's face is one Justin sees rarely, but his reaction to it was immediate and intense. He touched Brian's cheek with the back of his hand, trying to provide as much sincerity into his own expression as possible. "I would never choose anything as ridiculous as that exit clause over you, Brian. I need you to believe that. I meant what I said about being happy with my life as long as it's with you."

Brian watched him for a moment before nodding his head, apparently convinced by Justin's words. "Okay, and we're in agreement that my rules are outdated and obsolete when it comes to us?"

Justin shot him a surprised glance before asking, teasingly. "Yeah, I guess we are. So are we locking the doors and becoming apologetic and regretful?"

"Of course not." Brian answered, his tone disdainful as he stood up, enjoying the way Justin's eyes admire his bare ass. "I'm simply saying that nothing should be written in stone." He bent over to pull on his jeans, raising his eyebrows as he looked at Justin over his shoulder as he straightened up. "Never say never when it comes to life-changing events."

Justin's smile turned full wattage at Brian's new motto. "Like homework help and sticky designer suits?"

Brian picked up one of Justin's socks and tossed it to him. "Exactly."


End file.
